Someone Speaking Through Me
by 14karatgold
Summary: Yuna and Lenne inhabit the same body, but one just rambles randomly while the other has to live with it in her already problematic life. The arrival of a new kid at Yuna's school makes Lenne cease to ramble and tell a story of past lifetimes and sacrifice
1. Take Me to the Brink

Someone Speaking Through Me

Rich, yet reclusive Yuna is schizophrenic. Her other self, Lenne, is constantly annoying her with random rambling, until one day, when a young man enters her school, the random ramblings become not so random… they tell a story.

Chapter One- Take Me to the Brink

_Wake up, my friend, _an annoying plague of a voice goaded Yuna on the Monday of the last week of school.

"You're aggravating. That's what you are. Can't you just be quiet today?" Yuna hissed to herself before popping a few pills.

"Lady Yuna, I have breakfast made and ready. When you are done, I will have your shower ready as well," said Yuna's personal maid, Shelinda, the same speech she spoke every morning.

"You always do, Shel," Yuna replied tonelessly in her rather hazed state.

"Yes, mistress," was all she could say.

"Morning, father," Yuna greeted her already dressed and ready father as she descended the stairs as gracefully as her fogged brain would allow.

"Good morning, Yuna," Braska responded happily "…How's Lenne?"

Yuna winced, as she always did when someone else mentioned the other person in her brain. "She's fine…" _Thank you for asking, Maechen, _Lenne spoke. Her annoying habit of popping into consciousness was tiring, and often what she said made no sense, like now. Yuna just supposed that Lenne got confused. "I just wish there was a way to shut her up." _What? Why? You always liked my singing before, what's happened? _"Oh, please, just be quiet for once?" Yuna screeched, short brown hair flying as she shook her head like a crazy person. Well, medically she was actually crazy, but Lenne had no control over her, which allowed her to attend school. Now.

Yuna had only begun at her school last year because her father had not previously thought her ready for such an emotional stress, seeing as she already was emotionally stressed. Braska looked up at his daughter in concern, just as he had then. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle her today? She seems to be more active than usual. I take it you already took your pills?"

"Yes, father. I was just thinking of finding a way to have her _surgically _removed," Yuna joked, finally sitting down to her eggs and bacon.

He didn't laugh with her, but stared her down. "You are not going to school today."

"But…!"

"No."

"It's exams today, dad, and I have to be there in order to perform Friday. It's very important to me!" he glared into her mismatched eyes across the table, and when she glared back in equal ferocity, he was satisfied.

"Alright, fine, but just see to it that Lenne doesn't make you scream again."

"Oh come on dad. You and I both know that everyone will just think I made a stupid mistake on my test again. It's the only reason I like test day," Yuna laughed before finishing her breakfast and bounding back upstairs.

"You and I both know you don't make mistakes…" Braska muttered with concern, and he couldn't help but wonder at what actually happened at school…

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Yuna showered, put on her make up (or lack thereof), brushed her hair, and stood in front of the plethora of clothes in her enormous walk-in closet. She picked out a pair of beige Malibu shorts, a sparkly white halter a white belt and white flip-flops. She pulled out her favorite silver heart locket and automatically looked at the pictures inside as she did everyday. One was of her mother and the other was of her father, both smiling. She clasped it around her neck with delicate fingers, and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Only the 30th of April and she already had a gorgeous tan, only emphasized by the white of her clothes.

She grabbed her white purse and sunglasses and flounced out of her room. She kissed her father briefly on the cheek and said a hasty goodbye over her shoulder before entering their monster garage. She quickly found her shining black Mercedes-Benz convertible, waved a goodbye to Shelinda as the maid opened the door, and backed out.

She stopped by the houses of her three best friends as Rikku, Lulu, and Paine hopped in. every time she saw them, she felt a twinge of guilt: they didn't know about Lenne. She had decided not to mention her as soon as the four of them became friends. She didn't want to lose a life she had so newly gotten.

As she neared the end of her second year with them, she began to consider taking back that oath she swore to herself. Yuna didn't like keeping things from her friends, but it was the last week of Junior year, and she questioned herself. _I think you should tell them, my love. They won't be very happy. Better to get it out in the open before they can accuse you of keeping it from them._

_But I've already kept it from them, Lenne, _Yuna thought, hopelessly. _I've kept it from them for two years! _

_Well, Shuyin, don't say I didn't warn you._ That confused her. Lenne had never mentioned him before.

"Yunie," Rikku began to whine from the passenger's seat, staring at her cousin in concern. "What's wrong? Is Seymour being abig bully again?"

Yuna looked at her sharply. "What do you mean?" 

"Oh come on, Yuna," spoke up Paine from behind the blonde. "Don't tell us those welts on your arms didn't exist." Yuna's right arm visibly twitched at the comment.

"They aren't from him," she tried to persuade, knowing it was hopeless. "They're from the neighbor's dog…"

"Liar, liar pants on fire!" Rikku exclaimed, eyes wide, and nearly standing up.

"Rikku, sit down and put that damn seat belt on will you? Yevon! If we crash I don't want you to die!" Yuna tried, fruitlessly, to change the subject.

"No! I will not put this belt on until you tell me that Seymour is a big fat meanie and he's beating you!" she screamed, causing some passersby to stare at the car in consternation.

"Rikku, shush," Lulu warned. That shut her up. Of all of them, Lulu was the most sinister. Those two words (with a slight change in name, of course) could shut anybody up. Even the infamous Rikku Dahleb.

"Lulu, no one hurts my cousin. I won't put up with it," Rikku snapped. "By the way, why do _you _put up with it?"

Yuna sighed. "Because I love him and I know he doesn't mean it. He only does it when he's drunk or stoned. I can't leave him. I—I wouldn't be able to survive," Yuna's voice cracked a bit.

"Stop the car," Rikku whispered, looking sightlessly at the dashboard. Yuna risked a glance at her friend, and that glance was enough to see annoyance threatening to burn into anger behind the normally bubbly Rikku's swirly eyes. "Damn it Yuna. I said stop the car."

Having never heard Rikku take on this tone, Yuna stopped the car. She stopped in a gas station parking lot and looked back at Lulu and Paine. Even the normally emotionless twins looked apprehensive. Rikku never used Yuna's actual name.

"Yuna, listen to me," she whispered, still staring at the dashboard as if afraid her friends would see something in her that she did not wish them to see. "I will kill him myself if you don't break up with him. I won't have you coming to my house crying every night after visiting him because you can't go home. Uncle Braska doesn't know that you don't come home because you don't want him to see you, does he? Of course not. If he knew, that would defeat the whole purpose. Listen to me Yuna. We can protect you, we can keep you safe. We can make you able to go home every night, but you need to be able to let him go. There's no way we'll let you marry that bastard." Yuna gasped. She hadn't told them that Seymour had proposed to her on Friday night. She'd been so happy, but she hadn't breathed a word to her friends.

"Yes, Yuna. We know."

"H-How?" Yuna choked. She was at a loss for words.

Her three friends exchanged a glance. "You won't like this."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Ha. How was it? I thought I'd take a new angle at the Life of Yuna. I think this is different, am I right?

kt


	2. Oh My Life

Chapter Two: Oh My Life…

"How would you know? I never told you, and Seymour wouldn't tell you, so how do you know?" Yuna demanded, staring at her cousin with wide eyes.

"After you accepted, I know you went back to his house for the night. Only fair for a newly betrothed couple." Yuna's mouth went slack from fear and shock. "But the thing is, Yunie, as soon as he left you the following morning, he went to his friends and told them. They've probably told the entire school by now, because I found out from Dona. I think she's planning to make a big sign."

"But why?" Yuna whimpered involuntarily.

"Because you know she hates you."

"No. I want to know why Seymour would tell anyone."

"You know how he feels about you. He thinks you're a trophy to be put in a case where only he has the key. I suppose that ring on your finger is the key. Throw it away, and he loses control," Lulu interrupted in her quiet voice.

"Seymour doesn't see me as a simple trophy!" the young brunette objected. "He loves me! This ring only proves it."

"Yunie," Rikku whined. "Why do you always have to make things so hard on yourself?"

"I'm not. Dealing with pain _on_ me every night is easier than trying to deal with pain _in_ me."

"She's stubborn, Rikku. She's not going to listen," Paine, interjected rather coldly. At this, Rikku visibly paled, and her wild hair seemed to droop.

"Then there's only one thing for it," Rikku muttered. "I'm sorry Yunie, I really am, but I can't see this happen. I heard once—I think on TV—that stuffing your fingers in your ears and humming loudly solves a whole lot of problems, but I don't think this is one of them. I hate to sound like a disloyal friend and cousin, but I have to get out. Now." And she wasn't kidding.

Rikku gave her rather foolish cousin one last sad look, then got out of the car. She didn't jump out, as was customary for her, but she did what normal people do: opened the door. That in itself was symbolic, and when she closed the door, she added, "Maybe now you'll see what you and Seymour are doing to me. If you insist on marrying that creep, I don't want to know about it. I love you, Yunie," she said with a small smile, "That's why I'm doing this—so you can finally see how much strain you've put on us. When you feel like living your life again, find me. I'll be around." And when she walked away, she didn't look back.

(AN- don't yell at me for Rikku's behavior. I know it doesn't sound like her, but it needs to happen for the story. Opinions are nice, but don't kill me all of you. If you want to flame, go right ahead, but it's a waste of a perfectly good review button.)

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The car just sat there, all three of its occupants awestruck. None of them would ever have thought Rikku would be the first to bail out, though not that Paine or Lulu could blame her.

Yuna sniffed from the front seat as she turned the key in the ignition and restarted the car, but neither of her friends reacted. _Great. First Lenne decides she wants to be overactive, then Rikku pulls this on me, and…oh god. _Yuna's eyes snapped up to the windshield as she pulled out of the gas station parking lot. Lulu watched as one of Yuna's hands left the steering wheel and landed on her stomach. Understanding smacked the pale girl instantly.

"Yuna?" she asked, sick worry overwhelming her normally passive voice.

"I was supposed to start today…" the brunette whispered, barely audible over the quiet hum of the engine. Paine laid her head back on the pillow of the seat and closed her eyes as though willing to wake up from a day that just seemed to be getting worse as the minutes passed.

"Well, sometimes it's late. Don't fret," Lulu tried to encourage her long-time friend, though even she knew this wasn't the case.

"Oh god Lulu!" Yuna suddenly screamed, as if the realization had finally come to her in full force as the car swerved dangerously. "I think I'm pre—"

"Don't you dare say it," Lulu ordered, voice low. "It's bad juju. Let's just go to school and try to get through the day without any nonsense, and don't you even think of mentioning this to Seymour. Yevon only knows what he would do once he found out."

"But—!" Yuna tried to protest.

"Yuna…" Paine sighed, finally joining in on the drama, "I think you should just listen to Lulu and not argue on this one. Just trust us. He's _not_ going to be happy."

"Yevon. How would I tell Father?" she muttered. Then she scoffed humorlessly. Paine and her sister gave the brunette identical inquisitive looks through the mirror. "Just thinking of how I'm going to concentrate on our exams today."

"It'll be okay. Just get through the day and come straight to our house after school. We'll work it out," Lulu said comfortingly, laying a hand on her friend's shoulder as the car pulled into the school parking lot.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

OK! Yeah, that was dramatic. The whole Rikku thing and such. Yeah, I know it was short, but these things will happen.

What I'm doing is I'm trying to be realistic. Things like this do happen.

Hopefully it will get better, but tell me what you think of it, good and bad. Constructive criticism is preferred, but if you feel like being insulting, don't worry. I see no point in taking it personally.

Yours truly,

kt


	3. If Only

AN- I forgot to put a disclaimer at the beginning, so I'm going to do it now: I don't claim to own _anything_ related to Final Fantasy. There.

Chapter Three: If Only

Yuna's small black car pulled slowly into the school parking lot and fit comfortably into the space between two gleaming Cadillacs—a pink one, and a purple one. Paine and Lulu audibly groaned. Yuna gave her friends an apologetic look, as this was the only parking spot left in the lot. It also happened to be between the cars of the most popular girls in the school, Dona, and her sister, Leblanc, who loathed Yuna with a passion for unknown reasons. It was probably because Yuna was the richest and next most popular girl in the school, largely thanks to Seymour.

The twins just shrugged and jumped out of the car, praying that it would still be there when school let out. Yuna followed silently as she always did.

The halls of their school were empty, except for a few rushed Freshman that (even though it was the end of the year) still weren't quite sure of the time table. Yuna smiled, remembering her first few days of high school. Thankfully, she'd fell into the right group (largely thanks to Rikku—Yuna's smile slipped off her face at the thought) and she got on alright.

The three friends trekked up two flights of stairs to their lockers, then back down a floor to their first period classes for attendance, which is where they split up. Lulu was headed down further still to science, Paine would continue down the hall to English, and Yuna would go the opposite way to calculus.

"Don't worry Yuna. We'll all see each other in a few minutes anyway. You do have your history exam this morning right?" Lulu asked, trying to sway Yuna's train of thought back to schoolwork.

Yuna checked her schedule one last time. "Yeah. Rikku does too…"

"Don't worry about Rikku. You know her. She won't be able to stay away for long," Paine insisted in her toneless voice. Yuna nodded, though inside she didn't dare believe it. She'd been disappointed in her life enough as it was. _You must hold out hope, dearest, _said Lenne.

_How can I when there doesn't seem to be much left in the world?_

_You can, and you will. Be here when I return, my love. I will return, _Lenne 'answered,' her voice fading slightly as she did so.

"You always return," Yuna muttered, which was not missed by either of her dark friends, who stared at her worriedly. Yuna noticed, and tried to cover up her mistake. "Alright then, see you in a few minutes," she conceded, and walked away, leaving the two concerned twins in her wake.

Involuntarily, Yuna began to concentrate on only stepping on the green tiles in the green and white checkered floor, trying to get her mind off…things. She was so focused on the thought that their school needed new floors that she did not notice someone approaching her from the opposite way.

Obviously, he didn't notice her either because they ran smack-dab into each other sending Yuna, the smaller of the two, to the floor.

"Hey! Watch where you're—!" the other person began, then saw Yuna on the floor. "Oh. Sorry." He went to help her up, but she was already halfway up anyway. Poor Yuna was used to being pushed around.

"It's alright," she whispered, not looking the newcomer in the face. She'd seen enough of him out of the corner of her eye to know he wasn't 'safe' to be looking at. Seymour told her who was 'safe' to look at. He basically controlled everything in her life, but she just assumed that allowing this was what good girlfriends did. "I'd best get to class now," she said to the floor, but clear enough for him to hear.

_Look at him Shuyin! _Lenne screamed in her mind. Yuna must have flinched visibly, but did not look to her companion for confirmation. _Look at him! Do you see what could have happened to you? _But as much as her mind was telling her to look, she resisted. She watched him nod slowly, as if confused, in her peripheral vision, then hurried on her way, forgetting to dodge the white tiles this time.

She slipped into her classroom just before the bell signaling first period rang.

"Yuna, good of you to join us," said her homeroom teacher, Mr. Kinoc, with false jauntiness as he checked off her name on the attendance sheet he had in front of him. "Alright, you may to your first exam now," he added to the rest of the class, but by the time he was finished, half the class was already out the door trying desperately not to forget what they had just crammed into their brains. Yuna actually smiled at this spectacle, before following her classmates out. As usual, as she exited, Seymour was there waiting to escort her wherever she happened to be going at the time, even the bathroom.

Yuna smiled a rather mechanical smile this time, and automatic response to his face. If he didn't see a smile on her face when she saw him, there would be hell to pay later on. "Hello, my love," he whispered in her ear as they walked, voice dripping with honey. There was a sourness to it that Yuna hadn't noticed before, but shoved the thought away into that little corner of her mind where she stored all unpleasant thoughts and memories, most of which involved her boyfriend (fiancée, I should say), but she could no longer remember that fact having already shut them away. "How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"Just fine, beloved," she responded, trying to make her voice sound as sensual as possible. "Perfect as usual." She tried not to let him sense her fear that she was—maybe—carrying his child, but he sensed something anyway. Most of the hallway was empty at this point, unfortunately.

He grabbed her by the arm and swung her around to face him. Hard. "You're lying to me, Yuna," he hissed, gripping her arm tighter, but running one long, sharp fingernail down her cheek in some sort of parody of lovingness at the same time. "You cannot lie to me."

"I am…" Yuna began, hurriedly thinking of an excuse that was true, "concerned about my exams." This was true. She was in fact, concerned, but she was certain she would pass.

"You have no need to be concerned, you hear me?" he whisper-yelled. "You are perfect. You will not miss a single question and you will not make a mistake, understand?"

"Yes, beloved," she conceded, never taking her mismatched eyes away from his cold ice blue ones.

"Now," he said, more calmly as he released his grasp on her arms. "What is wrong? There must be something. You do not seem comfortable."

Yuna sighed, bowing her head in sadness. "Rikku. Rikku and I had a fight this morning in the car."

"About?" Seymour prompted coldly, lifting her chin as they walked.

"Us." Seymour's eyes flashed dangerously for a split second, but Yuna didn't notice.

"Did you tell her we are to be married?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I see…" Seymour (finally) diverted his sight to the stretch of hallway they still had to walk. They must have had at least two more minutes of time before they had to be in their classes in order to take the exams.

While they had been walking at a leisurely pace, everyone else had raced off to their rooms to take the exam as quickly as possible. "And what did she say?" he asked, as though simply curious.

"That she didn't like you, and thought you were bad for me," Yuna stated evasively.

"And what did you say?" he asked, stopping her again so he could search her eyes for the truth.

"That you are the only one for me and that I couldn't survive without you by my side everyday," she said honestly staring at him as intensely as he was staring at her.

Seymour nodded. "That was the right answer Yuna," he said. Yuna felt a rush of joy at his words. He had congratulated her! She put on her biggest grin as she walked the rest of the way. "Good luck with your exam and I will see you in a while," Seymour said as he left her at the door of the room. She let herself in, again, just as the bell made itself known to the whole school.

"Yuna, you have impeccable timing," stated her history teacher, Mr. Auron rather disinterestedly as he handed out the question sheets for his exam.

She grinned in spite of herself. He was an old friend of her father's, and her godfather. This statement had been an inside joke formed many years ago while Yuna had been innocent and without fear. She giggle a 'thanks' much to the confusion of everyone else in the classroom before cat-walking past several rows of boys to get to her seat, smirking the whole way as she knew that every one of them was staring at her ass.

Seymour approved of her flaunting herself to the other boys if it made her more popular, only if she did not take any interest in those she flaunted herself to.

But as she reached the last open chair, Yuna was no longer smiling. Right next to her desk was an apologetic Lulu with a Rikku—who was very focused on the white board at the front of the classroom—on the other side. She instantly knew that wasn't right. Normally, Rikku sat between Yuna and Lulu, but it seemed that somehow, Rikku had persuaded Lulu to switch spots with her so she didn't have to be next to her cousin.

Realizing this, Yuna slowly took her seat without a fuss, but her eyes were burning. _I guess they were serious then weren't they? _Lenne said, voice cracking. _They really do want me out there on the front lines._

Yuna took her test in silence.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Ok, Please review now, if you would. I think this is my best chapter by far (well, so far at least), but give me your opinions.

kt

PS, I would like at least 2 reviews before I post another chapter, I mean come on people! A writer does need at least a _little_ bit of encouragement after all.

Oh, and Black Winged White Angel, have I slowed it down enough or should I try a bit harder?

Thanks!


	4. Subjects of Discussion

AN- I just thought of something—that 'performance' that Yuna mentioned in the first chapter, I know it say's it's a Monday, but really, what sort of performance happens on Monday? She should actually say "I have to be there in order to perform on _Friday_," and I changed it, but you need to know for later, so I just thought I'd go out and say it.

Chapter Four- Subjects of Discussion

Yuna poured over her history exam while Mr. Auron floated around the room checking for cheaters. Lulu would occasionally throw her friends worried glances out of the corners of her eyes, but gave Yuna a few more than the stubborn blonde on her other side.

Yuna didn't notice though, she was too focused on finishing this quickly. She thought she had taken too long, much longer than she thought she would have, but it would happen that she would still be the first one done, and (most likely) get the only perfect grade.

_**Question 56. (4 points)**_

What is the purpose of the Temple of the Unknown Summoner? Where is it located, and approximately how many years ago was it erected?

Yuna smiled. She had always loved the history of summoning. Somehow she just remembered it better than anything else.

It was created in reverence to a Zanarkadian summoner who ended the Great War with her life. After her sacrifice, they were unable to find her body, nor find anyone who knew her, but they recognized what she had done and built the Temple in her honor. Some suspected that she also happened to be the great songstress, Luna, because Luna never performed again. But 'Luna' was her stage name. Her real name has been lost in time.

The Temple was created little more than 2500 years ago just to the northeast of Zanarkand.

**Question 57. (2 points)**

Did the Unknown Summoner fight alone?

It seemed to be so, but historians like to believe that she fought alongside her closest friend and (some say) lover, but he was dead when they found him, and his body had been so mangled that no one was able to identify him either.

Three more questions left, Yuna noted happily, all of which dealt with the source of the Great War and happened to be multiple-choice questions, much to her relief. She answered them quickly and as soon as the circle for Question 60. had been colored in, her hand shot up, and the aimlessly walking Mr. Auron came around to collect her paper.

She took out her novel and began to read while the rest of the class finished up their exams, occasionally pausing to check the progress of the rest of the room. Every time she looked up from the pages, she would see maybe two more people staring at the ceiling, or blankly at the wall.

They had been given two hours to finish their exams; Yuna had gotten hers done in one.

Everyone would have another exam before lunch, and then the lunch/activity period would begin. Their lunch room wasn't big enough to fit everyone, after all, so whoever didn't have lunch had another class for an hour before it was their turn to eat, then it was vice versa.

Yuna's next exam was science. She groaned inwardly at the thought. Science wasn't exactly her easiest subject. She still got perfects on everything, but she just had to work harder and study harder to get them than she did in any other class. If there was any exam that Seymour would have a reason to beat her for, it was this one, and Yuna was not looking forward to either.

The last hour of the exam passed quickly, for there Seymour was, waiting at the door as was ritual for him. As Rikku exited the classroom closely behind her cousin, Seymour shot her his Look of Death, which Yuna did not miss. When they began to walk, Yuna questioned him on it. He pretended to know nothing of it, of course, and though Yuna was certain she had seen it, she didn't dare bring it up again.

"Hey Yuna," a sophomore boy hissed to her as he passed, "who's the Maid of Honor?" but before Yuna even had the chance to look annoyed, the boy had already disappeared into the strangely thin crowd.

The halls seemed rather empty without the seniors there, having already graduated the day before. Yuna was depressed at the thought that she would likely never see her good friend Belgemine again, but as she looked down at her left ring finger, she began to smile. When she graduated next year, she would be getting married to the only guy for her. She looked up at her betrothed and saw the knowing smirk on his face, but as soon as he noticed her staring at him, the smirk changed smoothly into a broad grin that Yuna loved.

Seymour left her at the door into the lab and went on his way as usual to leave Yuna to take yet another tiresome exam.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Science ended up being easier than she had expected, and she told her fiancée all about it on their way down to lunch. He listened, or at least pretended to, and at the same time flaunted his new fiancée as much as possible without her even discovering that was what he was doing.

He left her in the lunch line with Lulu and Paine before bidding her adieu and going to his fifth period class, at which point the three friends (while missing their fourth) discussed their exams. Yuna, while she talked, heard and watched some people (girls mostly) whispering behind hands and trying to stare at her sneakily. She supposed that they had been doing that all day, but she had only noticed just now.

"So what's for lunch today?" Yuna asked after laughing at some quip Paine had just made in reference to Mr. Yojimbo's mass.

"Pizza," Paine said with a straight face. This was true. They had pizza everyday, though it wasn't the greatest, and there were two or three other choices that changed by the day. Yuna laughed a little more. She was to the point where if anything were remotely funny, she would fall into hysterics. Paine's lip curled at the sight of her.

Lulu stalked off and scowled at a few people to get them out of the way so she could see the week's menu. When she returned to her friends, her scowl was even fiercer. Yuna stopped laughing. "Lemme guess," the brunette said darkly, "Barbeque rib right?" Paine grimaced.

"Oh, it gets better," Lulu sighed.

"Oh Yevon!" Yuna yelled, causing much of the student body around her to stare. "Not hamburger too!" Lulu nodded sadly. The very thought made Yuna's stomach churn.

"Even for it's lack of beef…" Paine muttered.

"Oh right. I keep forgetting. Soyburger…" Yuna whispered to herself, causing Paine to chuckle a little. _Is that it? That's the menu? _Lenne demanded. _You'd think that we were in some low-class restaurant! _Yuna coughed to hide her laugh. Sometimes Lenne was alright. Sometimes.

Lulu scoffed. "So… pizza today?"

"Actually, I'm not hungry anymore…" Yuna admitted. The other two nodded their agreement and the three of them just picked a table and sat, occasionally chuckling as they counted how many other people were doing the same.

"So, either of you talk to Rikku today?" Yuna asked, trying to be casual.

The twins exchanged significant glances.

"What?"

"I think she has… opted not to talk to us either," Lulu said, darkly. "She's probably afraid that we'll report anything we say back to you. I did see her hanging out with some of the other Al Bheds today. Gippal and Nahdala and that group."

"I'll bet she's pleased," Paine added quietly.

Yuna whistled. "Yeah, I'll bet she is too. How long has she drooled over Gippal?"

"Long enough," Paine said in her dangerous 'Paine' tone.

Yuna giggled, and then felt her bladder alerting her to its presence. Her eyes rounded out and she jumped up. Her friends eyed her with concern. "It's okay. I just have to pee, that's all."

"Want one of us to come with?" asked one of the twins, but Yuna had her back turned and couldn't tell which one.

"I'll be alright. It's just the bathroom." Yuna went in, did her business and as she was exiting, cursing at the annoyances that were automatic hand driers while wiping some excess water on her shorts, for the second time that day, she ran right into someone.

The same someone.

And this time, she did look at him.

Xxx

Haha. You better know who he is.

Next chapter—their conversation and the Introduction of Dona.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Oh yeah, sorry that Lenne only had one line in this chapter. It wasn't one of my best, but I had to get one in before tomorrow. I'm really tired. Please forgive me.

KT


	5. Yes and No

A/N—_Wow. I haven't touched this story, or even looked at it in over a year…I kind of still remember where I was going with it, but I guess I just need to get back into it. Wow. This feels weird. I've never had a story on this long of a hiatus before… Anyway, I'm just going to get on with it. …Enjoy?_

**Chapter Five- Yes and No**

KKKKKKKKKKKK

She was frozen. A pair of icy blue eyes were piercing into her own, rooting her to the spot. She couldn't get a sound out! She'd never felt so unguarded before a boy before—not counting Seymour. She _had_ to be unguarded around him, or else he got suspicious.

"Uhhhh…hi," the mysterious boy in front of her said lamely after their (second) dramatic encounter. Yuna slumped. What an anticlimax _that _was.

"Hi…?" she replied nonetheless, grateful at least that she could speak now. Oh, if Seymour saw this… She tensed visibly. He would no doubt hear about it soon enough, and _then_ she would be in trouble.

"Oh. Dammit," the boy said, screwing his beautiful face up into a frown, as though he'd just remembered something he'd forgotten.

She couldn't help it. She giggled. "What?"

"Um, well, the first thing Wakka told me when I arrived at his house—"

"You know Wakka?" Yuna asked, wide-eyed. "I've never seen you before!"

"Yeah. We've been friends for ages…"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I interrupted. You were saying something?" She didn't know what she was doing! She should've walked away from this sure-to-be temptation minutes ago, but her body wouldn't listen to the commands she was giving it. And neither would her mouth.

"Right, well, the first thing Wakka told me was, 'When you 'accidentally' run into a girl at school, the first thing outta your mouth should neva' be 'Uhhhh.'' I guess I just failed."

She laughed loudly and out of pure joy. It felt odd to her… "Oh, no. You were just fine." Why couldn't she shut up? Word after word just kept tumbling out of her mouth. "Say, why are you going into the _Girl's _restroom? The Men's is just around the corner."

"Uhh, well…. Oh dammit. I did it again." He scratched the back of his head embarrassedly, and glanced at the floor before looking back up directly into her eyes. "I'm normally good at talking to girls," he implored. "I guess today's just an off-day." He grinned a small, coy smile at her. Wow he was cute—

That snapped her out of it. Control came back to her body and mouth, and the boy easily noticed the difference. "Are you alright?"

"Of course!" She needed to get away. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just got all rigid…"

"Oh, well," she needed to get back to Paine and Lulu—fast, "I'll see you around!" And she turned to leave as fast as she could without seeming rude.

"Wait!" Again, she couldn't help herself. Her body just _stopped _of its own accord, unresponsive to her orders. "What's your name?"

"Le—I mean Yuna." Why had she almost called herself Lenne?

He smiled. A gorgeous, dazzling smile that she had only ever seen once—on TV.

"Tidus."

"I'm…" _get a grip, Yuna! _"pleased to make your acquaintance," she said formally, before returning to hide behind the fear her twin friends normally inflicted on other people.

"Tidus!" Yuna heard an all-too familiar squeal pierce the already unpleasant silence as she walked as calmly and smoothly as she could back towards Paine and Lulu.

"Dona…" she heard him groan. "Yevon, I had no idea _you'd _be here too. Why does Wakka never warn me of these things?"

"Wakka? Ew. Gross. You hang out with that gel addict? Disgusting, Tidus. Where ever did you pick up such a revolting habit? You should ditch him and hang out with us!"

"Us…?"

"Yeah!" came another excited squeal. Yuna didn't realize it, but she had stopped walking in order to better hear the exchange going on behind her.

"Oh, Holy freaking Zaon, not you too?"

"Yes, love, it's us again! Aren't you pleased to see us?"

"Oh, completely." Yuna wanted to giggle at the sarcasm in his voice, but forced herself to resist. _That _much she could do.

"See? I told you he'd be happy to see us."

"Right, Leblanc, right. So, Tidus, did I see you talking to the High-and-Mighty Yuna Debasi?"

"High-and-Mighty? She seemed perfectly nice to me."

"Well she's not. Stay away from her—she's Seymour's pet."

"His bitch, more like." Yuna paled at Dona and Leblanc's words. "His bitch, and his alone."

"…So Seymour's here too…Looks like the gang's all together again." So he knew Seymour too? How was this possible?! Yuna'd never felt so small and out of the loop in her life. And why did Tidus sound so bitter? Surely Seymour had never done anything to him.

But she couldn't stand it anymore. She made herself continue all the way to the chair Paine and Lulu had saved for her in the cafeteria without a second glance behind her.

Little did she know that Tidus' sharp, aqua eyes followed her all the way, narrowed in an odd combination of confusion, anger, and…fear?

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"So Yuna," Paine asked, almost smiling. "Who was that? He had you giggling like a schoolgirl."

"Sounds like someone we should get her to see more often," Lulu muttered to her sister.

"Quiet, you," Yuna snapped, angry that her friends would taunt her this way. "I think he's new….And for your information, I _am _a schoolgirl."

"Hey, no need to get defensive. I was just pointing out something the whole lunch-line noticed," Paine admitted, throwing her hands up in surrender. Yuna's hand snapped to her mouth in horror.

"I was _not _giggling like a schoolgirl! I was introducing myself."

"Admit it, Yuna. He was cute, and you were flirting. It's as easy as that," Paine continued to taunt, clearly enjoying this.

"She's right, you know," Lulu cut in, smirking and not bothering to hide it, which was rare.

"Stop it!" Yuna yelled, getting the attention of everyone, including the subject of their discussion. "Just _stop it! _If this is how you're going to act about this—_all _of this, not just Tidus, but the engagement and everything—then I'm just going to leave, right now!" And so she did, unaware that she had just announced both her engagement and the other, current (and touchy) topic of discussion to the entire lunchroom, and that every eye in it was now staring at her incredulously.

Including Tidus, whose own, icy blue orbs continued to stare after her, long after she'd stormed out of sight.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

_A/N—So. It's been a LONG FREAKING TIME. Over a year, in fact. Holy crap. That's really scary. Well, it's a bit rusty, but I hope that it still entertains. I really thought I was permanently uninterested in continuing this, but then I decided to read through it again. Well, after that, I just had to add some more…and so I did. Please, give me your thoughts. They're something I'm going to need for chapters to come._

_Thanks, and sorry for the horribly and unbelievably long wait!_

_kt_


End file.
